Cited as a reference in relation to the M, D, T, Q nomenclature used in the context of this document to describe the structural units of organopolysiloxanes is W. Noll, Chemie and Technologie der Silicone [Chemistry and Technology of the Silicones], Verlag Chemie GmbH, Weinheim (1960), page 2 ff.